Obviously in Love
by Psycho Hippy
Summary: Little oneshot that popped into my head...HD slash. Review! Please?


Obviously in Love 

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione

A/N: Wow! Okay normally just getting one review makes me stupidly happy and I got six for my last one! Let's not go into details but I think my family are starting to doubt my sanity. Silly people. Anyway special thanks to **brionyjae** who reviewed both my stories glomps thank you!

Warning: This is SLASH. That means boy/boy, yaoi, shonen ai or however else you want to say it. If you don't like it then press the back button and read something else. Flames will be shredded and fed to my rabid pet goldfish, Miranda and Callisto. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. If you sue, all you will get is a five-pound note…soon to be spent on something or the other. I'm a compulsive buyer, heh ;;

Oh another note! Writing is like **_this_** and thoughts are like _this_.

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_You know, I've been thinking. Life is actually pretty good right now. The war is over, I'm living with Harry in a gorgeous apartment and, best of all, that Draco Malfoy so clearly fancies me. It's adorable, really. He's always coming over here, far too often to be normal, and shows off, subtly…but definitely showing off! And he always makes such an effort! Tight trousers, sexy, flattering tops, hair arranged just so…I even think he sometimes wears make-up! But he has such good taste. He always looks absolutely divine…it's such a pity I can't be with him. I'm with Harry. I've been with Harry for three years now. And it's not like Harry is a complete reject. He's handsome enough and he's got enough money for me to treat myself well. It is also rather nice being the girlfriend of one of the most famous wizards of all time. Makes you feel special, you know? That's the only thing that lets Draco down…he's not quite as famous as Harry. Although he is so daring. The way he makes it so clear he likes me. Every time he comes round Harry goes red with anger. He keeps saying we need to 'talk about something'. I just know it's about Draco. I really couldn't bear the thought of such a nasty conversation. So I kept making excuses. Hopefully he'll just give up soon. He needn't worry, really. I'd never cheat…no matter how delicious and rich Draco is. My word. Could I be falling for Draco? I believe I am! After all he's got more money than Harry so he can look after me better. It's for my own good. Well he'll probably come round sometime tomorrow. We can tell Harry then. I'm sure Harry will get over me someday…and Draco will be so happy!_**

_**Love**_

**_Ginny xxx_**

She had no sooner put her diary away in her lockable drawer then the doorbell rang.

I bet it's Ron again. He's probably had another argument with Hermione. Sometimes my brother is such a dolt.

Ginny stretched languidly out on the bed and yawned.

I suppose I should get dressed…I'm getting a bit hungry.

She sat up and sauntered over to her wardrobe. Pulling on some jeans and a green top, she made her way barefoot downstairs, already preparing to tell Ron off and send him to apologise.

However as she drew closer to the sitting room, she heard Draco's voice instead.

"I want what's mine, Harry. I know I messed up completely but I'm sorry and…this has been meant to happen since the beginning. Much longer than any little fling." Ginny's eyes widened. It sounded like Draco was taking things into his own hands.

_If this carries on there'll be a full-blown row…over me! How thrilling!_

She opened the door and strode confidently towards the pair. When they turned to look at her, Harry opened his mouth to talk. Ginny held up a hand and he closed it again.

"I'm sorry, Harry…but it's true!" Both boys now looked confused.

"What…"

"Yes, Harry. Draco and I…" Ginny struck a pose. "…are in love!" Two jaws dropped.

"Er…Gin? I, um…don't think he…" but Ginny wasn't listening. She latched onto an incredulous Draco's arm and pouted.

"I am sorry, Harry…but I can't help how I feel!" she simpered and batted her eyelashes.

Then, to her astonishment, Draco began to laugh uncontrollably. He pulled out of her grip and wiped tears from his eyes. Harry himself was trying to suppress a smile. Ginny glared. This was not the grand exit she had hoped for.

"What is so funny?" Draco gasped.

"You…you thought…" sniggering, he took a few deep breaths.

"Believe me, I am most definitely not in love with you." Ginny smiled and tossed her hair.

"Don't be silly, darling, there's no need to deny it."

"I'm not in love with you! Don't call me darling."

"But muffin, it was so obvious! You kept coming here and flaunting yourself! You always put so much effort in! Even Hermione noticed you were acting odd, sweetheart! You have to be in love!"

"I am in love. Just not with you." Ginny frowned.

"What? But if you were coming round here that must mean…" The penny dropped and she gasped. Overcome by the weight of said penny, she sat down hard in an armchair.

"You…two…" Pointing and gaping were all she was capable of right now. Harry blushed under her stare but Draco just looked mildly amused and highly satisfied. He turned to Harry.

"_Now_, will you tell her?" Harry nodded sheepishly.

"Gin? I, um…I'm breaking up with you."

Silence. Outside a cricket chirped.

"Gin? Ginny? Um…hello?"

More silence. The cricket got bored and hopped off to chirp with all his cricket buddies.

"Er…maybe we should go then…"

"Yes, let's go." As Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him over to the open door, Ginny's brain snapped into action.

_Wait, that's my money leaving me! I need that money! I can't survive on a normal person's income! I need enough to live in luxury!_

She cleared her throat quickly and adopted a 'hurt puppy dog eyes' look.

"Harry…?" He turned round and offered her a small smile.

"Yes?"

"Can I keep the apartment? And I'm going to need some money to maintain the lifestyle I'm used to. After being so um…emotionally hurt, I think I'm owed it." Harry stared at her, amazed. Draco snorted and scoffed,

"Or maybe you could get off your backside and do some work for a change! He doesn't owe you anything! But um…keep the apartment. Mine's much bigger. We won't need it anymore." With that, he left Ginny's astonished face and led Harry outside where he kissed him sweetly in the cold winter air. This time there would be no mistakes.

Okay, this is just my way of explaining why Harry and Ginny would never work…because Harry and Draco are soul mates and so cute together and because Ginny in an evil bitch. Go figure :P

Please review! You honestly have no idea how idiotically happy it makes me! Even just a short message makes me grin maniacally and freak out my little brother. You know you want to!


End file.
